


Marked by Sins

by CianJoeh30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Humor, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Predator/Prey, Serial Killers, Stalking, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tried to kill me and now you want to own me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked by Sins

**"Stay away!** " I shout as exhaustion starts to claim my body.

 **"Stay the crap away from me!"** God forsaken creatures screech from their place as they rush their way towards me.

 **"Fudge!"** I tripped and tumbled forward then maneuvering myself to move towards the broken glasses.

I hid inside a closet by the room's window.  
I am sure that none of these things would be able to open a closet door because they lack arms on their deformed limbs.

Scratching and screeching flooded the whole room and I held my breath when one of those things began smelling at the closet.

It a few seconds but the creatures gave up and left the room.

The moment I let out a breath of relief, I heard loud crashing and the creatures all screaming. **"Oh, God.... not him"** I was all too familiar with whatever human can handle those things that chased me and that humanoid thing is one of this village's most feared and powerful monster or demon.

I made every second count as I slipped through the window and ignored the gut wrenching sound of those things being decapitated, even I felt sorry for those things.

 **"I never should've come with them"** I hid and ran when necessary. I am sure that the monster was still stalking me as usual, better me than my friend I guess. I hope she's alright.

 **"Why won't you stop following me?"** I know it was cliche for me to try to reason with a monster or killer but screw with all of this!

Earlier, when all the crap started happening, me and my friends were running from deformed humanoid creatures that have construction objects sticking out or in their bodies.

We all got separated and I knew from that point that we were all screwed if we don't find each other. So, when I got away from those craptards, I rested and searched for my friends and had a weapon at the time, a rusty hammer.

I managed to get myself inside a warehouse and I thought that I was alone back then but I was wrong, I heard grunting and familiar screeching. I thought that maybe that was one of my friends, so I rushed towards the source of the noise.

 **"Don't worry, Pasay is here!"** I halted when I saw the scene before me. A large man with a sack covering his whole head, was fending off a large number of those creatures. I wanted to run back then but I rushed towards the battle and swung my hammer at the limbs of those monsters.

The man with a sack on his head did not notice but the monsters did **. "Oh, butternut!"** I circled at the monsters and managed to distract some of the monsters and the man behind me roared as he grabbed one of the monsters and began swinging it at the monsters.

 **"Nice one"** I gave the guy two thumbs up and swung my hammer at the downed monster. **"Sorry"** I smashed the monster's head while barely evading the bites that the others want to give me.

 **"Hey, behind you!"** I heard the voice and knew it was from my friend Mary. **"What?"** I turned around and saw the guy with a sack on his head was about to swing at me. **"Oh, tarpaulin!"** I ducked and managed to sneak away from him while the creatures lunged themselves at him.

 **"Screw you too!"** I did not hesitate leaving the man and quickly grabbed Mary and ran away with her.

A few moments later, Mary and I got separated again but she was with another friend of ours named Selena.

During my journey for escape and my survival, I noticed that the man with a sack on his head had tried to kill me for at least three to five times and almost succeeded on the second try. The weirdest thing that happened between our cat and mouse game is that the man with a sack on his head or Vice, since I saw him commit at least two or three of them.

When I was cornered by a group of monsters, Vice, came from nowhere, blood splattered all over the walls and I tried my best not to get hit during the killing spree.

 **"NUTS!"** I fell on my bum as Vice slaughtered every last one of those monsters. **"I'm screwed" I** knew that without anything to distract this beast of a human, I can't escape him and I would soon feel death's sweet sting.

 **"...!"** I closed my eyes and waited for Vice to hit, slash, clobber or maul me but when I opened my eyes I saw him walking away. " **Thank you?"** Vice stopped walking but only for a second and continued to fade in the darkness.

 **"Wait!"** I rushed after him and managed my way in the dark and I tripped on my way towards Vice. **"Ouch!"** My left arm is bleeding and the man I'm following grabbed me and held me like a sack of potatoes **. "Hey, let me go!"** I grabbed and punched at his head but it only resulted in him carrying me like a baby and I felt embarrassed and scared at the same time. I felt all of the day's exhaustion hit me and I soon had fallen to sleep.

I did not know how much time passed back then but I remembered waking up on a broken mattress. After searching for anything of use I continued my journey while Vice continued on trying to kill me.

**Now back to the present.**

**"Please, just tell me what the heck it is that you want!"** I was pissed at everything today for what happened,  for not finding my friends and for having the fear of getting killed or eaten by those monsters. My hands feel cold and my head is aching while I tried my best to look mad.

Slowly Vice began walking towards me and I stood ground and hoped that he would not lift the pipe he used to maul the monsters from before **. "What?"** I held my breath when he slowly lifted his unarmed hand and reached for my jacket(stolen from a deserted mall)

I hear growling and groaning from Vice as he pulled me closer to his face making me cringe at the smell of his breath.

 **"Pasay!"** I heard my best friend's voice as Vice howled in pain.

 **"Let's go you idiot!"**   Mary grabbed me by the arm and I tried to tell her to stop but she just dragged me with her. I saw Vice try to grip out a knife on the side of his neck.

 **"I'm sorry!"** I shouted at him and Mary gave me a look as if saying what the  &#@$?

By the time Mary and I stopped we managed to get inside an old house with a somewhat okay door and barriers to keep us safe for the afternoon.

 **"ARE YOU INSANE?"** I was currently resting when Mary suddenly scolded me and told me that I was stupid for letting Vice come near me **. "But I was sure he was not going to kill me"** Mary did not look impressed and I couldn't blame her.

We spend a few good minutes to rest and talk about our situation and I found out that Selena got captured as well as another person who Mary told me looked cute.

 **"We might get killed at any moment and you have already found some good looking guy's"** Mary laughed and I laughed with her. We both needed this kind of distraction make us both retain our sanity.

 **"I think that those things similar to your obsessive boyfriend, are the ones who took Selena"** I was about to tell her Vice is not an obsessive boyfriend or any kind of lover when I noticed that Kristina was running outside with a kid beside her and two of those hell bound creatures chasing after them.

 **"Mary, it's Tin-tin!"** I rushed  outside while Mary followed after me yelling something about me trying to kill myself again.

It took a few seconds to catch up to Kristina and the kid but it doesn't look good it seems that a bloody girl is rampaging and trying to stab the two with a broken pipe while the creatures get swatted away like flies.

 **"Hey, you Bitch!"** Mary shouted at the bloody psychopath. Kristina managed to smile when Mary and I rushed towards the crazy woman.

 **"Mary, watch out!"** Kristina said as Mary used her frying pan to parry the psycho's pipe and I used my fist to knock the crazy woman out but she smiled and jumped away from us.

 **" You're cute"** Mary tried to prevent herself from laughing while Kristina and the kid went to our side.

 **"You're too skinny..."** The Psycho looked at me skeptically.

 **"Oh my Gawsh, she's checking you out!"** Kristina squealed while Mary laughed out loud and the child  is confused with all of that is happening, as am I.

 **"Hmm?"** The Psycho sniffed the air and began walking towards me as Mary and I went back to our guarding stance.

 **"You're alive?"** The girl asked and the three of us just became more tensed. **"You got his scent all over you"** She smiled as she leaped towards me and kicked Mary a few feet away. **"Mary!"** I was going to punch the psycho but she grabbed me and I thought I was going to get stabbed by her pipe when suddenly soft and tender lips touched my own.

Mary had wolf whistled while Kristina blocked the eyes of the child she was with **. "Mhhmph!"** After she had let go of my neck I wiped my lips and pointed angrily towards her **. "WHAT THE FLYING FUDGE Was that?"** Both of my friends are laughing as I waited for answers.

 **"He'll be mad to know that I claimed you first"** The Psycho giggled and walked past us.

 **"Good luck with you lover's quarrel!"** She waved us goodbye as she disappears within the fog.

We were all confused and we did not have time to relax when we heard noises of monsters being torn apart from behind us.

 **"He's here!"** Mary whispered as she told us to start walking and hope that Vice won't be able to follow us.

 

 

A few hours later

 **"You managed to find a kid around this hell-hole"** Mary questioned as I nodded in agreement **. "It's kind of a long story...but the gist of it is that his sister got sliced in half when we managed to escape from Pride's mansion. That guy is Similar to the girl we encountered earlier"** the child is currently sleeping on Kristina's lap with a makeshift pillow.

 **"Poor kid, but Selena and Harley are still out there"** I looked towards Kristine as if to ask if she had seen any of the two and she shakes her head to say no.

 **"Pasay, I think we can find Selena if..."** Mary halted her last words as Kristina and I asked her to continue. "If?" I asked. " **If we use Vice or that Psycho"** as if on cue we heard some noise from behind and another kind of sound. **"Who's Vice and that Psycho?"** None of us shouted in surprise in fear of waking the child or just the fear of the mentioned Psycho that is behind us.

 **"Is that what you call Wrath?"** The Psycho looks at us innocently and Mary gripped her frying pan as Kristina grabbed the knife she found inside the house **. "The boy with a sack on his head... He's a big dummy. He usually tries to kill me when I want to play with him"** she pouted and scratched her tummy as she laid back on her stomach.

 **"I'm kind of jealous, you managed to get to play with him"** The Psycho sounded like a child and stared at me for some kind of reaction. "My name is Pasay, What is yours?" I asked awkwardly **. "I forgot my real name but you can call me envy!"** Mary and Kristina is still wary but I took this as a good sign.

 **"Um, Envy, can I ask you a question?"** She was trying her best to touch the kid on Kristina's lap but sadly Kristina gave her.best death glare and Envy had stuck out her tongue in retaliation. "What do you want to ask?" She smiled at me as I cringed at her gaze.

 **"Why are you here?"** Mary asked bluntly as Envy tilted her head. "I thought that Wrath was going to kill you guys but he didn't so I followed you" She said it with no malice as if it was only natural.

 **"People come and die in this city, and I saw the four of you running like there is no tomorrow. I recalled the first time you encountered the Creepers. I got jealous when they got to play with you first"** Envy pouted and crept closer to Kristina.

 **"Envy, did you see a girl with pale skin and short hair up to her neck or a chubby caramel colored girl with Asian eye features?"** Kristina asked as she swatted Envy's hand away away from the slumbering child on her lap.

 **"Tch, I saw the one with pale skin with the bitch Lust. I think she's going either eat or rape your friend. I think you guys should worry about-!"** Envy didn't get to finish when I walked towards her and begged in front of her.

 **"Please, tell me where she is!"** Mary and Kristina are surprised to see me shed a tear as the kid woke up from my outburst.

"She's at the broken chapel beside the old ice cream parlor, just go left after you leave this house" Envy smiled as she took Kristina's Knife and slit her own throat.

 **"Oh God!"** Kristina shielded the young kid's eyes as Mary stood up and prepared for anything Envy has under her sleeve.

"You're going to have to try hard if you want to save your friend" Envy had licked the knife clean and tossed it towards Kristina as she left the house "Hey, wait!" I tried to follow her but Mary prevented me and told me we needed to go save Selena and Harley first.

 **"You saw what happened. That Psycho slit her own throat and still survived, before we can save Selena we need a plan"** Kristina said as the child clung unto her while whimpering out some inaudible words.

 **"What is dude?"** I smiled towards the kid as Mary ruffled the child's hair.

 **"Sister... burned.... Pride...he's hand.. not heal.."** As if a lightbulb turned on above heads the three of us began planning and agreed on how we are going to save Selena when we manage to go to the broken chapel.

It took us quite some time to find a lighter, a box of matches and any flammable objects that we can use against Lust. Easy to carry logs with alcohol pouted at their tips and our usual weapons on our hands.

" **Okay, Kristina you're in charge of recon and keeping the boy safe while Mary and I go distract Lust, after we give you the signal we all attack her together!"** I have my best power ranger pose as Mary face palmed and the child did his own pose beside me.

We made our way towards the broken chapel while evading several Creepers on the process. I couldn't stop getting the feeling that something was following us and since I told my friends about it they just kept teasing me about Wrath.

By the time we got to the broken chapel we heard a woman and a girl talking just outside the chapel.

 **"Give me the girl, I want a new playmate"** Envy asked as the woman slashed at her with her own hair with its tips smeared with sharp dry blood.

 **"Fuck off, she's my playmate. I saw her first and besides, I heard Pride's toys got loose somewhere near, so shoo!"** Envy laughed as she asked where was the girl she mentioned "She's at the altar tied up next to all my playthings" the woman poised herself upright.

"Oh, well!" Envy laughed as she began walking away "Just a head's up Lust, Wrath found himself his own mother and that said mother is coming to get his friend back!" Envy had bid Lust farewell as I took that as the opportunity to shout a fake cry for help.

 **"Help, please, anybody!"** Mary did her best not to laugh at my bad acting as I motioned Kristina and the kid to hide themselves away from us.

 **"Cut the crap you little shit and show yourself!"** Lust calmly said as we hear her tapping her heel.

 **"Give us our friend back!"** I came out the open and pointed my own frying pan towards her.

 **"Are you kidding me? You're going to kill me with that?"** Lust began laughing out loud as she began cutting herself and blood came from her wounds and made the blooded tip on hair longer.

 **"I'm going to have fun making holes on your body"** I backed away while Lust slowly made her way towards me "don't worry, we can have some fun. I bet that you're still a virgin aren't you?" Lust seductively licked her bloody fingers clean while making her way towards me.

My back had hit the wall indicating I had reached my final destination and Lust's victory **"Any last words?"** Lust readied her hair as to strike me but I only smirked taking her of guard.

 **"Durango!"** Mary appeared behind Lust as she pointed an air freshener at Lust with a lighter in front of it. By the time Lust had turned around fire touched her hair and she began screaming.

 **"Durango!"** I shouted as I swung the frying pan at Lust and felt something stab my right shoulder **. "Pasay!"** Mary shouted as I turned around to see a Envy stabing me and she threw me to the **side "I changed my mind, I want to be the one to kill her!"** Lust looked terrified as Mary stopped burning her.

 **"Pasay!"** Mary rushed towards me as signaled Kristina to still not show themselves.

 **"You told them?"** Lust spat as Envy leisurely walked towards her.  
**"What can I say? I always tell you that I hated your fucking face!"** Envy lifted her right arm and the bones on her arm busted outside her flesh and formed itself like a blade.

 **"You mean you're jealous that I got a pretty face and that everyone favors me more than you?"** Lust began regenerating but at a slow pace.

 **"Tomatoes, potatoes, what the heck ever!"** Envy leaped at Lust as I whispered to Mary to go and find Selena while Kristina and I monitor the battle.

Mary patched up my right shoulder with the makeshift bandage she used to cover my wound it wasn't causing me blood loss since the wound was not deep. Mary made her way inside the chapel as Envy blocked Lust from following her.

Lust kept on evading Envy's advances as Kristina and the child hid behind the corner near my spot.

 **"Kid!"** Envy looked at me as she slapped Envy with so much force that the psycho flew head first at the nearby building.

 **"You can't trust Envy!"** My eyes widened as she was trying to talk to me.

 **"Your friend is safe and -!"** Envy had stabbed Lust on her stomach and threw her near me.

 **"Tch, I can't believe you're still breathing"** Envy had that same dark look in her eyes while Lust barely lifted her head from her position **"Go...hggh...Fuck yourself"** Lust breathed heavily and tried her best to keep most of her blood from spilling.

 **"What the hell are you doing?"** Envy questioned when I stood up and used my left hand to lift the frying pan and point it against her.

 **"Do you really think that you can actually win against me?"** Envy mocked as she stopped on Lust's head.

 **"Nope, but they can!"** Envy spun around and the same tactic we used against Lust worked on her. Mary had swung her knife at Envy while Selena and Kristina used the lights and air fresheners to burn her.

Envy began swinging her blade like appendages at the girls but I used the opportunity to hit her behind the head as they continued to burn her. The kid on the other hand went beside Lust to tend to her wounds.

 **"You should leave the nursing to your friends kid"** Lust chuckled as the boy told her his sister taught him basic medical training "She must've been awesome" and the boy just nodded as he used whatever we had to close Lust's wounds.

 **"You fucking whores!"** Envy leaped ran away from us and when we began running after her, Wrath had appeared and grabbed me by my neck "You!" I coughed as the girls stopped following Envy.

 **"Let him go!"** Selena and Mary shouted in unison as Kristina signaled us to look at our backs.

 **"I'm surprised a bunch of kids kicked the crap out of you slut"** A well-dressed man said as he was holding unto the kid while putting his foot on top of Lust's head.

 **"Pride, What the heck are you doing here?"** Lust asked and Kristina rushed towards them with her weapon at hand.

" **Burn my suit and this kid gets a whole on his chest"** Kristina stopped her track and Wrath bit me on my lips.

 **"Pasay!"** Blood is pouring down my lips and I did my best to prevent more from coming out when Wrath dropped me and made his way towards Pride.

 **"Go help Kristina!"** I said as I covered my lips with my hand.

 **"This is new, you managed to survive from that beast"** Pride said as if he was disgusted while the child bit his hand dropping him and giving the girls and Lust the chance to attack.

 **"You little shit!"** Lust slashed at Pride as she grabbed the kid away and to a safe range while the girls did their best to burn Pride.

 **"Don't you dare hurt them!"** I ran as fast as I could to hit Wrath when he tried to hit Selena with his Pipe.

 **"Pasay!"** Harley one of our friends is making her way towards us with men wearing biohazard suits behind her.

 **"Shit!"** Lust had put the kid down next to Kristina and ran away.

 **"Stay away from him!"** Harley said when Wrath had grabbed me and began walking away.

Everyone was too busy with Pride while Harley tried her best to convince the men she was with to help.

I did my best to get out of Wrath's grip but it only resulted in me losing my consciousness. From a distance I could hear my friends calling out to me.

Is this the end?

 


End file.
